Faute : rachetée
by Asianchoose
Summary: Narcissa avait toujours été le pilier de la famille Malefoy. Elle soutenait dans la chute et elle minimisait le poids des accusations. Car pour protéger son clan, elle savait faire preuve de courage.


**Faute : rachetée**

Assise derrière le bureau, Narcissa ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit l'enveloppe de papier kraft. Refermée par le sceau du Ministère de la Magie, elle était annotée d'un seul mot : Malefoy. Les traits de Narcissa se crispèrent. Ils avaient un casier judiciaire. Comme des criminels. Ce dossier, c'était sa plus grande honte. Elle décolla lentement le bout de cire de l'enveloppe et prit les parchemins qu'elle contenait. Les trois premiers correspondaient aux « fiches » des membres du clan Malefoy. Celle de Lucius, d'abord, indiquait rapidement son ascendance, son nom et son âge. Puis elle relatait sa vie assez brièvement de scolarité à Poudlard à la naissance de Drago. Enfin, le titre « actes criminels » annonçait la partie la plus dégradante. En suivait un long paragraphe qui décrivait toute les actions de Lucius, à partir du moment où il était devenu Mangemort jusqu'à la Bataille de Poudlard, un an plus tôt. Narcissa remercia Dieu intérieurement. Lucius était à Azkaban depuis presque six mois, et il n'aurait jamais le déshonneur de tomber sur ce dossier. Elle brulerait ce double - le véritable dossier étant au Département de la Justice Magique, au Ministère – dans quelques années, avant qu'il ne soit libéré, pour que jamais il ne le voie. Mais pour l'instant, elle le gardait dans ce tiroir et le ressortait de temps en temps, pour se remémorer ce qu'elle avait surmonté. Comme une médaille de guerre. En beaucoup moins prestigieux, bien entendu.

La fiche suivante appartenait à Drago et était largement moins remplie que celle de Lucius, en rapport avec l'âge du jeune homme. Semblable à la précédente, elle indiquait les informations basiques au début, la courte vie de l'unique enfant Malefoy, puis ces deux années fatidiques où il était passé de l'autre coté. Narcissa s'amusa de ces mots. De l'autre côté. Comme s'il y avait vraiment un bon et un mauvais camp. Avec un sourire amer, la femme passa rapidement la dernière fiche, la sienne. Elle ne la lu pas. Elle était très courte, Narcissa était une femme sans histoire propre. Pour les autres, elle ne serait jamais qu'une femme de Mangemort. Elle prit enfin les derniers parchemins. Quelques témoignages de personnes qu'elles auraient appelés _amis_, avant. Puis les longs rapports décrivant en long et en large le procès Malefoy.

Le sourire de Narcissa sembla se dissoudre en une seconde. Ce procès. Cet horrible procès, c'était le jour le plus horrible qu'elle avait pu connaitre. Une journée entière, où leur famille avait été jugée aux yeux de tous, où leur histoire avait été racontée sans pudeur, où on le monde sorcier entier était venu débattre de leur « cas ». Ils avaient tous donné leurs avis, tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle appréciait dans le passé. Ces gens qu'ils avaient parfois reçus chez eux, pour diner, pour prendre un thé. Tous ces gens qui avaient pris la peine de se déplacer pour exposer au monde ô combien les Malefoy étaient indignes de confiance. Et ces autres aussi, ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés et qui étaient venus parlementer avec le Magenmagot, l'un les soutenant, l'autre les enfonçant encore plus bas dans l'échelle de la honte. Ce jour, ce procès, avait été le plus douloureux de sa vie. Celui où on avait piétiné sa dignité, leur dignité. Celui où elle avait du baisser sa tête, cette tête qui avait toujours été si haute et digne auparavant.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer et fourra vite les parchemins dans l'enveloppe avant que la première larme ne touche le secrétaire. Elle prit cependant la peine de lire le résumé du verdict de la Cour. Une amende, ou une compensation plutôt, qui leur avait coutée la moitié de leur coffre fort et l'envoi de Lucius à Azkaban pour vingt ans. En bas de la page, en rouge, il y avait ces deux mots qui lui empêchait de bruler le dossier, « faute : rachetée ». Elle remit l'enveloppe à sa place, au fond du tiroir, n'oubliant pas de la protéger d'un sort d'invisibilité pour que Drago ne la trouve pas. Elle s'essuya les yeux, quitta la pièce, anciennement bureau de son mari, et appela son fils du couloir.

— Drago, nous partons, tu es prêt ?

Elle descendit dans le grand hall, et fut rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par le jeune homme qui affichait une moue contrariée. Il croisa les bras et s'appuyant contre la rampe de l'escalier.

— Est-ce bien nécessaire ? demanda-t-il la tête basse.  
— Qu'est-ce qui est bien nécessaire ?  
— Toute cette comédie.  
— Quelle comédie ?  
— Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Vous avez les yeux rouges à force de pleurer. Vous savez comme moi que nous n'avons pas notre place là-bas. Pourquoi y aller si c'est pour être traiter comme de parias ?

Narcissa le foudroya du regard. Son fils ressemblait à son père en tous points, il était comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et elle déplorait cette excessive similitude autant qu'elle l'aimait.

— Le monde s'attend à ce que nous nous terrions chez nous, nous les parias comme tu dis. À nous de lui prouver que nous restons dignes. N'oublie pas que tu es aussi un Black, et qu'un Black ne connait pas la honte.

Elle s'approcha de son fils et leva son menton d'un geste strict et affectueux à la fois.

— Et relève la tête.

Drago serra la main de sa mère un moment et remonta à l'étage.

— Klever ! appela Narcissa.

L'elfe apparu une seconde plus tard dans le hall.

— En quoi Klever pourrait-il aider la Maitresse ? s'enquit-il en se courbant un peu.  
— T'es tu chargé du bouquet comme je te l'avais demandé ?  
— Bien sur.

Il disparu et Narcissa en profita pour enfiler sa cape. Une cape simple mais de qualité, noire car pour elle, le 2 mai était aussi un jour de deuil. L'elfe réapparu avec un grand bouquet de fleur à la main qu'il tendit à la maitresse de maison. Narcissa ne le remercia pas, elle n'avait jamais été éduquée de la sorte, et il prit congé non pas sans quelques dernières révérences. Drago arriva, et ils partirent pour Poudlard, empruntant la cheminée du salon. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande maison de Pré-au-Lard, celle qui avait été ouverte pour accueillir les sorciers venus des quatre coins du monde pour l'occasion. Elle était bondée de dizaines de sorciers, parlant différentes langues, qui s'attroupaient vers la porte. Elle s'approcha de la sortie elle aussi, suivie par Drago. Un sorcier vigile du ministère la regarda avec insolence, d'un regard qu'il ne se serait jamais permis l'année précédente. Elle et son fils sortirent de la maison, et prirent une diligence jusqu'à la grande école.

Les gens qu'ils croisèrent les dévisagèrent effrontément, d'autres chuchotèrent entre eux en les voyant. Narcissa maintient son port royal et son visage inexpressif tout du long. Elle ne se rabaisserait jamais à donner de l'importance aux calomniateurs. C'est comme ça qu'on l'avait éduqué et c'est comme ça qu'elle avait élevé son fils. Narcissa avait conscience qu'il était pourtant de nature à répondre aux médisances, mais elle espérait qu'il se tienne bien aujourd'hui. Elle était ressortie plusieurs fois depuis le procès, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un événement aussi important depuis qu'ils avaient été jugés. Avant, les galas et les célébrations étaient usuels pour eux, mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes. Le nom des Malefoy ne garantissait plus le prestige qu'il évoquait avant. Et Narcissa était persuadée que si la fête d'aujourd'hui avait été sous invitation, ils n'auraient pas été conviés.

Arrivés devant le grand portail de Poudlard, ils descendirent de la diligence et pénétrèrent dans l'endroit où ils avaient tout perdu. Une immense banderole affichait « 2 mai 1999 : 1ère Commémoration aux Morts de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard ». Des vendeurs avaient installé des stands près de l'entrée et proposait entre autre des souvenirs, de quoi manger ou des fleurs. Les narines de Narcissa se retroussèrent face à tant de vulgarité. Drago et elle s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre du parc de Poudlard, croisant beaucoup de personnes connues. Narcissa les saluait toujours d'un signe de tête. Très peu, comme Kingsley Shacklebolt, étaient venus lui serrer la main et discuter un peu avec elle. Certains, pris au dépourvu, lui rendait ses salutations comme elle, d'un léger mouvement du menton ou d'un sourire, mais la plupart l'avaient littéralement ignorée. Elle comprit alors que personne ne s'attendait à les voir ici, en ce jour. Elle sentit son fils nerveux, derrière elle. Elle lui tendit alors le bouquet de fleurs, ça lui éviterait au moins de garder les mains dans ses poches.

C'était une journée ensoleillée. Le château dominait le parc, encore un peu endommagé par la Bataille. Avec tout ce qu'il y avait à reconstruire, le ministère débloquait peu de fond pour l'école. Ils allèrent rapidement au monument au mort, construit pour la Commémoration. Il s'agissait d'un grand édifice de pierre représentant deux sorciers, le premier tendait une baguette vers le ciel et l'autre brandissait une épée dans un élan figé par la roche. En dessous, un écriteau doré énumérait les victimes de la Bataille. Narcissa regarda aux « B » et au « L » mais fut forcée de constater que le nom de sa sœur n'y était pas. Evidement, pensa-t-elle, la sculpture honorait les morts _pour le Bien_. Elle fut arrachée de ses sombres pensées par Drago qui lui tirait le bras pour qu'ils aillent au cimetière de l'école. Il avait envie d'en finir le plus vite possible et de rentrer. Il y avait beaucoup de familles auprès des tombes, elles pleuraient, elles riaient, rassemblées par la mort. Narcissa remarqua alors un groupe de têtes rousses qu'elle reconnu sans mal. Elle détourna le regard et esquiva le regard de celle qui avait tué sa sœur.

La tombe de Bella était simple. Trop simple, même. Elle faisait beaucoup trop modeste pour quelqu'un comme Bellatrix. Narcissa aurait voulu quelque chose à son image pour sa dernière demeure, mais les familles des Mangemorts n'avaient pas eu le droit de choisir les pierres tombales, imposées par le ministère. Il en était de même pour le message gravé dessus. 

Ci-gît Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Mangemort.  
26 juillet 1951 – 2 mai 1998  
Ennemie du Bien

Drago posa le bouquet sur la tombe, le regard vide. Narcissa avait pensé qu'elle pleurerait en se retrouvant ici, mais rien. Les larmes ne vinrent pas. Sa sœur était morte, et son corps dénigré reposait aujourd'hui sous une pierre médiocre. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Sans crier gare, elle délaissa la tombe et prit la direction de la forêt interdite.

— Ne me suis pas, fit-elle à Drago.

L'abandonnant seul dans le cimetière, elle traversa le parc pour se retrouver à la lisière de la forêt. Elle pouvait sentir les regards dans son dos, mais ça lui importait peu. Elle s'engagea dans la forêt, marcha plusieurs minutes et arriva dans la clairière bien connue.

Il y avait quelqu'un, assis sur les grosses racines au sol. C'était un homme. Il lui tournait le dos, mais elle était persuadé qu'il fixait cet endroit quelques mètres devant lui, ce coin de terre aplatie où ils s'étaient tenus tous les deux, un an auparavant. Même sans voir son visage, Narcissa pouvait affirmer que c'était lui. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait venir ici, aujourd'hui ? De surcroit, il était facilement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements moldus. Le nez pincé, Narcissa pensa qu'il aurait tout de même pu faire un effort pour soigner son allure. Elle s'approcha de lui et alerté par ses pas, il se retourna vers elle. Il n'eu pas vraiment l'air surpris de la voir, comme s'il s'y attendait. Il tourna la tête et elle alla s'assoir sur les racines un peu plus loin. Elle pouvait voir son visage à présent. Il fixait bien l'endroit où elle l'avait sauvé. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus reposé que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, au procès – lui aussi était venu témoigner pour eux – il y avait plusieurs mois. Cependant ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il avait dans le regard une lueur de préoccupation qu'on ne devrait pas voir dans les yeux d'une si jeune personne. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait avoir le courage de se tenir là, lui qui était pratiquement mort ici.

Le courage.

En y réfléchissant, Narcissa n'était vraiment pas une femme de courage. Elle était Serpentard, fière et habile. Le courage était pour les Gryffondors, disait-on. Seulement, il lui était arrivé quelques fois de faire preuve de bravoure. Le souvenir jaillit alors dans son esprit. Cette nuit là, cette affreuse nuit. Quand elle ignorait si son fils était encore vivant. Où Lucius n'était plus rien. Et où le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait désignée, elle parmi tant d'autre.

_— Toi._

D'un sort il l'avait frappée, propulsant son corps, déjà rendu douloureux par la fatigue, au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

_— Vas regarder de plus près. Dis-moi s'il est mort._

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle alors que Bella avait proposé de le faire ? La réponse n'avait pas attendue longtemps avant de surgir dans son esprit. Pour punir Lucius. Tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait fait subir visait Lucius, bien sur. C'était le contre coup de son infidélité, de son échec au Département des Mystères. Elle s'était relevée, dignement. Arrachant toute expression à son visage, pour qu'aucun d'eux ne voie le mal et la honte qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait croisé le regard de Lucius qui ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher sa peur. Elle avait fixé ses yeux cernés par l'épuisement et avait compris son air désolé. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle l'aimait. Autant qu'aujourd'hui. En dépit de ces mauvais choix.

Et puis, exposée au regard de tous, elle s'était approchée du corps inanimé par terre. Elle avait passé ses mains sur ce visage si jeune, en se disant que ça aurait très bien pu être celui de son fils. Elle avait ensuite passé sa main sur la poitrine du garçon et sentit les battements qui l'animaient encore. Et à ce moment, elle aurait du s'éloigner, crier à tous que Harry Potter était encore en vie. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Une intuition lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas. Quelque chose lui assurait qu'ils n'étaient pas finis. Elle s'était encore rapprochée du garçon. Et alors que la peur le broyait le ventre, elle avait murmuré très bas pour que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse l'entendre.

— _Est-ce Drago est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ?  
— Oui,_ avait soufflé le jeune homme aussi bas qu'elle.

Une vague de soulagement l'avait submergée et avant de comprendre pourquoi, elle s'était exclamée :

— _Il est mort ! _

Dans un sursaut, Narcissa revint à la réalité. Le jeune homme la fixait à présent, ses yeux verts semblant la transpercer de questions auxquels elle n'avait surement pas de réponses.

— Pourquoi ? demanda après un moment de silence.

Et c'était la seule question à laquelle elle savait répondre, sans aucune peur de se tromper.

— Parce que je suis une mère.

Narcissa se leva et quitta la forêt, laissant derrière elle le Sauveur, qui souriait à présent. Arrivée à l'orée, elle s'arrêta et laissa le soleil l'imprégner un moment. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir tout le parc. Drago, lui, était toujours debout en face des tombes et discutait avec le fils Zabini. Autour d'eux, les gens fêtaient ce jour comme il se devait. Certains pleuraient encore devant le monument aux morts. Elle n'avait aucun raison de pleurer. Bella n'était plus, elle avait perdu le contact avec Meda, Lucius était en prison mais au final ça avait peu d'importance. La seule personne qu'il lui fallait était toujours là, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Elle croisa le regard de son fils et alla le rejoindre, rencontrant encore plusieurs personnes qui la jaugèrent du regard. Elle les ignora, simplement.

Depuis des années, elle faisait tenir le clan Malefoy, à elle seul. Quand Lucius n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, elle avait tenu le coup. Et si aujourd'hui, Drago était libre et si aujourd'hui leur nom était blanchi, malgré le dossier maudit et malgré le regard des gens, c'était grâce à elle. Elle s'était opposée au Seigneur de Ténèbres. Elle avait eu le courage de lui mentir. Pour _lui_. Elle avait rachetée la faute de toute une famille. Et elle savait qu'elle avait sa place ici, autant que Harry Potter lui-même. Alors Narcissa leva la tête, s'opposant aux regards sévères avec toute la noblesse dont elle était capable. Pour qu'il soit fier.

N'hesitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
